Lighthouses
Lighthouses are special purpose buildings in the Just Cause game series. Purpose A lighthouse is basically a tower with a powerful light on the top. It's used to direct ship traffic near the coast and shallow waters. For more info see the wikipedia article. In Just Cause . Note the guy standing near the left lower corner.]] There's a multitude of them along the coast of San Esperito. The most well known one is across the bay from Don Ernesto Harbor, where Rico spawns after the mission Sink the Buccaneer. The San Esperito lighthouses are about 50 meters tall and have 2 levels. Both levels can be accessed by usable ladders. The ladder leading from the lower platform to the top is on the opposite side from the lower ladder. All roads in San Esperito have constant civilian traffic, including the roads leading to the lighthouses. This might mean that lighthouses are a popular destination for recreational road trips for San Esperitians. Most lighthouses are located in or near coastal villages. The San Esperito lighthouses have a visible beam of light, about 25 m long. The light rotates, but for some reason the rotation can stop for a few seconds sometimes. As an easter egg, the San Esperito lighthouses resemble the Lighthouse of Alexandria, one of the 7 wonders of the ancient world, but the San Esperito lighthouses are about 70 to 90 m lower. The Lighthouse of Alexandria was between 120 and 140 m tall. Guerrilla 14 "Camp Lighthouse" safehouse is located at a lighthouse. In Just Cause 2 They're quite common in Panau and often have a single collectable item at the top, or next to the building. The Panauan lighthouses are smaller than the San Esperitian ones, but are always accompanied by a small house for the lighthouse keeper. The exact height is 37 meters, as confirmed by having the map marker next to a lighthouse while standing on the highest point. The roof is made of metal and is polished. Rarely they will have a destructable object around the area. One lighthouse shares the small island it is on with a mobile radar. The lighthouse at about X:16910; Y:3770 has one aditional utility building - a garage with a porch and a table on one side. Oddly they don't seem to stop boats from crashing into the beach. There's no realistic powerful beam of light, but on some lighthouses, like the one at about X:16910; Y:3770, it's possible to see how the light illuminates the nearest trees and ground. Gallery (JC2) Panau lighthouse at X-16910; Y-3770.png|At about X:16910; Y:3770. Looking closely, one can see how the trees and ground on the left side of the screen are illuminated by the revolving light, however this can be difficult if not impossible to see on the lowest resolutions, depending on the lighting settings of the monitor. Teluk Putih.jpg|At Teluk Putih. In Just Cause 3 Medici has two types of lighthouses. One type is a simple tower and the other has a wall of sorts extending out of it. All lighthouses have a small house next to them. The rotating light has two beams, one into either direction. In the Mech Land Assault DLC, a unique unmarked white lighthouse is seen on Insula Lacrima. Gallery (JC3) Lighthouse at Soros.jpg|Lighthouse above Cava de Rebelles. This picture was a pre-release promotional screenshot and mis-labeled by the developers/marketers as depicting Insula Dracon. JC3 lighthouse type 1.png|Simple lighthouse at eastern Trio. JC3 lighthouse type 2.png|Bigger lighthouse at Vico Maquerello. Granmatre Frigo's house and Manaea.png|Bigger lighthouse at Manaea, as seen from Granmatre Frigo's house. Lacrima Lighthouse.png|Unique unmarked variant on Insula Lacrima. Laurino 5.png|Lighthouse roof at Pointe Laurino. In Just Cause 4 Solís has some lighthouses too. They seem to be about 45 meters tall. Just Cause 4 seems to be locked in an eternal day (except for some missions that reset the time to night), so it's unknown how the beam of light might look. The tower has multiple windows that are completely black and some electrical cables on the external wall. Each lighthouse always has a weapon crate with 3 weapons on the top. At ground level is a dark green metal cabinet with electrical hazard warning signs on it. The cabinet is empty if the player should grapple it to pieces. List of better known lighthouses: *The one at Encanto is said to be haunted. *The town El Faro was named after the lighthouse. Gallery (JC4) Encanto (lighthouse seen from east).png|This lighthouse at Encanto is said to be haunted. Encanto (lighthouse door and wooden cabin).png|Ground-lever view of the haunted lighthouse. Encanto (weapons and view at the top of the lighthouse).png|Weapons and view from the top. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Content Category:Objects not related to Sabotage